The Sorcerer's Revenge
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2, my version of a sequel. When Dave and Balthazar think everything is at ease, trouble strikes. Will it be old enemies they face, or new ones,sparking with danger?
1. Tidy Whities

**Okay I just saw The Sorcerer's Apprentice in theatres and it was awesome! So before I lose my mood to write this lemme get this down. This is my version of a sequel to the hope you enjoy**

**The Sorcerer's Revenge**

Why did Becky have to come in my room at the exact time I was changing? Out of my underwear? Really? Why?

Becky stared at me like I grew another head. Then as I quickly lowered my hands to protect my private business, I didn't really remember that my dragon ring was on and so, I conjured up some fire by accident and guess where it went….Yep. Well at least I didn't need to cover anything because I passed out cold…..

So when I was conscious again, it was obviously Balthazar's face that I first saw. He was looking like he was holding back a tremendous laugh.

"So Becky tells me that you were getting in the shower when she came in and you…..you conjured up fire to come right up your….!"

He burst into laughter at the same time as Becky did but Becky immediately stopped. But Balthazar was literally rofl-ing.

Since I was aware that a towel was around my waist. I marched up to Balthazar.

And yes of course my towel came loose and I stumbled. Luckily it stayed on.

Becky was in a fit of stifled giggles, and Balthazar was turning himself purple. I don't think I've ever seen him like that.

Veronica came up to the room and was looking very confused.

"What's all the commotion about?"

Becky stopped her giggles.

Balthazar just calmed down enough to change his face back to its usual gray-ish pale. He was breathing heavily.

I realized since Balthazar was at mercy, I made my threat.

"Balthazar, I swear if you weren't my master then-"

"You'd be out on the streets…..Without the towel!"

He burst out again in his little rofl-disease. When he finally stopped, Veronica asked him what happened.

As Balthazar retold the story, I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and have my shower.

I heard fits of laughter from outside the bathroom door. I was surprised that Veronica didn't even chuckle.

_Sheesh! Can't a have a shower in peace?_

Then I heard something that made my day:

Veronica _scolding _Balthazar!

This was a golden opportunity!

I flung on a shirt a sock and my favorite pair of tidy whities.

Then I heard Veronica's speech coming to an end. I was not going to let go of this chance.

I raced out the door and took one look at Balthazar and burst in wails of laughter.

In between snickers, I managed to say, "Oh Balthazary's a bad bad boy! HAH!"

My laughter nervously broke down when I saw their incredulous expression.

Then (of course) they broke in laughter…What else did I expect?

"What day is it? 'National Laugh at Dave Day' ?"

Balthazar in between howls of laughter, said,

"No I'm pretty sure its ' Dave Forgets His Pants Day'!"

Which sent him into a fresh load of laughter.

I froze.

Oh no.

My gaze shifted downwards.

Some soap on my chin…

The soaked top half of my dark red shirt…

One sock….

Tidy whities….Of course.

I bent my right leg over the left one and nervously tugged my shirt down and cleared my throat.

Becky headed for the door. When she saw I was about to protest, she told me she would come back tomorrow and gave me a dazzling smile.

"And besides….Your in no position to talk!" added Balthazar.

After she left, Veronica threw her hands in the air and followed Becky out the door.

"Hey…..No!..Veronica?'

I mocked his laughter.

"Mehehehe! Mwaheheheh!"

Over and over again.

"Hey at least I'm not dancing in my underwear."

I blushed. Half in embarrassment and half in anger.

"Oh and by the way I'll give you another lesson at about….5:00. Now I have to go find Veronica."

Halfway to the door, he turned to me with a pleading expression.

"Oh and _please_, for my sake and for the sake of beauty _please please_..."

His face crinkled in disgust.

"Put some pants on."

While I was looking around for something to throw at him he turned back around.

_Improvise_ I thought.

So I sent a plasma bolt straight toward his back in record time.

He lazily waved his hand over his shoulder without turning around, and muttered to himself,

"Definitely more practice."

**Okay that's the first chapter but the next one is coming very soon** **Please, please, please please, please, please, review. I really want a lot of reviews**


	2. Subway

**Next chapter out! Also I would like to give thanks to whoever read, favorite, and reviewed the first chapter. I would also like to give specific big thanks for ****Barbiegirl 22****, who supported me with encouraging enthusiasm. So ****Barbiegirl 22****, this one's dedicated to you…..Hey that rhymes! But it's also dedicated to the people who liked the story…I should just shut up and let you read right?...guess so…**

**Chapter 2**

After that completely stupid incident, Balthazar was training me….over and over again.

"Look shouldn't we just stop?"

"Never say never."

"I never did! You just did!"

"You just said never!"

He sent a ball of fire toward me which hit me in the chest and I flew into a desk.

I sent back a plasma bolt and he deflected.

This happened about 50 more times…..

**5 minutes later**

"Now…..we stop." He said with a smirk. Well I could see why.

I was on the floor.

A mess of skin bones and sweat.

_A shower….._

_That's what I need._

Balthazar beat me to it.

He held up his hands telling me he had to wash his hands. Well I didn't give up hope…well after the first bang on the door I did.

**LATER-**

"Balthazar, since when do you eat from Subway?"

"Since now." He said and took a bite out of his turkey-olive-cheese-pepperoni-lettus-tomato-tuna sandwich. YuckMuck for short, my own nickname for that…._thing._

I shuddered.

"Okay?"

I watched him eat it bite by bit and I shuddered each time.

Finally Balthazar, mid-chew, asked,

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

I dashed out before YuckMuck could make me choke up something that could've been its long lost cousin.

I went into the bathroom and I saw 2 other people.

One guy in a leather coat was in the corner with a smoke in his mouth and he was drying his hands.

The other one was just getting out and was making his way to the sink.

But one thing I noticed was that the guy with the smoke had a ring…not an ordinary ring but a ring of a Sorcerer.

_Oh God_

He shot me a quick glance and I thought I could see the ghost of a smile on his face. He walked to the door and lounged against the wall next to it. He looked like he was casually guarding it.

_Weird_

I had absolutely no clue what to do so I went and hid in one of the stalls.

Instead of throwing up like I planned because of that YuckMuck, I waited until that guy would leave.

Problem was that he didn't.

Then I heard the closing of a door and I rushed out of the stall.

I made my way toward the door fast…..but not fast enough.

In the shadows, that man walked out again.

"Dave Stutler.." he said as he walked toward me.

"Yeah? Do I know you?" I said real stupidly. It wasn't as if this guy was in McDonalds commercials.

"No. Thy knowledge limits."

_Thy?_

"So what thy make of thy destiny, Dave Stutler?"

"I'm sorry, my…uh…I have someone waiting for me."

"Balthazar? Oh thy master will be next. Don't worry." He said with a smile.

He had rotten yellow teeth and 3 gold teeth visible. Chunks of his jaw were missing and they revealed purple pulsing veins.

Something told me I shouldn't trust this guy.

"I should really be-"

Instead I just bolted toward the door.

Something wove around my neck and pinned me against the wall.

Guess who?

Mr. Smiley.

_Get off of me! _Was what I was supposed to say but it came out as something like

"Ungh-goffet-muh!"

And then another burden came on me.

I had to go to the bathroom.

Brilliant.

Ring!

The Dragon Ring!

I can make fire!

Okay okay, concentrate….

Clear your mind….

Imagine the fire…..

_WHAM!_

Oh yeah!

The man was blasted to the other wall.

"You didn't even let me go to the bathroom!"

I ran for the door but something caught me.

Then I was floating in the air. I looked below at my feet.

I was about 7 feet in the air with a sort of bubble around me with fire on the outside.

"Ah _come on!_"

"Its soundproof except to the maker." The man said while grinning wildly and creeping me out.

A sudden idea occurred to me right then.

I closed my hands around an invisible sphere and then a sparking electrical ball appeared.

A Plasma Bolt.

I shot it right at the Bubble of Fire (my nickname for it) and prayed it wouldn't ricochet back at me because I was sure I would pass out cold.

But luck was on my side and it broke through.

The whole thing shimmered and then disappeared.

I jumped at the door and ran out of the bathroom to look for Balthazar only my luck left me because…he wasn't there.

Lovely.

I heard a huge explosion and turned around.

The man was limping toward me but then he shifted form.

His body expanded and turned horrifically big and then bigger and then I recognized the creature to be T-Rex.

Well that's just awesome.

I imagined going home to my apartment and then my mom would call me and ask me what I did and since Balthazar kept saying I was a bad liar I couldn't exactly say that I fought a T-Rex at Subway .

It moved toward me with its puny little arms at its side…wait…

Its puny little arms were close to his body…

It stalked toward me with its teeth bared.

I cleared my mind despite the fact that a dinosaur was coming at me.

Then I imagined fire…

And then….

Roaring?

I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized were shut.

Its eye was on fire and it was trying to swat at it which made me laugh.

A T-Rex trying to reach his eye was one of the funniest things I've ever seen

It would try to reach its eye but then would bang into something.

Eventually it fell down which made me laugh harder.

Then it made a sound like a sigh and then transformed….

Into a something between a Komodo Dragon and a Lion and a Dragon.

_(Gulp)_

It stomped toward me and I just stood frozen.

I got ready to send a Plasma Bolt to each head when Balthazar burst through the door.

"Dave where were….Oh _GOD!_"

It multiplied so there were two.

Balthazar sent fire right into the Komodo Dragon's eye at the same time that I sent a Plasma Bolt right at his chest.

But that was when the Dragon head breathed fire.

_Okay I need water._

It could have been the same as making fire.

I attempted to clear my mind and then imagined the water and then came out…!

A little squirt of water that could've been from a water gun.

"Dave! Clear your mind, then imagine it, and then imagine positioning it!"

_Positioning it?_

As he said this, he sent his own tidal wave right up to the Dragon and then it sizzled and burned down to ash.

My eyes went past him to the screaming people.

Wow it was the first time I heard them screaming their heads off.

_Okay focus Dave._

Clear my mind…..

Done.

Imagine the water….

Done.

Position it…..at the eyes..

WHOOOOSH!

The Dragon roared and sizzled down.

_One down, two to go._

I sent a plasma ball at the Komodo Dragon and it swallowed it….

_Swallowed it?_

Then its tail lashed out at me and sent me flying into the stand with all the sandwich ingredients.

That was when I got an idea.

I've never tried this before but it was a good plan.

I took some ham and salami and I wrapped it into a ball.

Then I held it at arms length and conjured up a Plasma ball right into it.

I made it float up, which took _a lot _of strength.

I waited until I made another which was really hard because I had both my arms occupied.

When I finally got both I send them whizzing to each of the mouths.

Both of them froze and swallowed it at the same time.

Nothing happened.

Then both of their stomachs bubbled up and turned green.

Then they both got blown up by fire sent by Balthazar.

It doubled back and roared.

Then it slowly went down to dust.

But before the heads were dust I heard the man's voice. It told me something in its raspy, angry, cold, voice.

"_NADISA WILL GET YOU! MARK MY WORDS! NADISA WILL—GET—"_

It collapsed into dust.

Balthazar and I breathed deeply.

Then Balthazar spoke.

"It—It will come back. Monsters like that come back 5 times in a year when destroyed. The fifth time its destroyed—it's gone."

He was bleeding on his left arm and his right leg and I was bruised all over but was bleeding on both my elbows and both my legs….badly.

We decided it was best to get home before Veronica and Becky came to fuss over us.

Veronica and Balthazar lived a little way from the lab where I spent most of my time so Balthazar was able to dash in and out of there without being noticed.

Good News- We got to the lab without any monsters chasing us.

Bad News- Becky and Veronica were chatting over tea in the lab.

Their eyes widened and Veronica dropped her cup. It didn't break.

Becky was eating a biscuit and she choked.

"Oh _man._" Balthazar and me said at the same time.

After they fussed over us and cried on our shoulders and me and Balthazar calmed them down, me and Balthazar had to retell what happened.

But we edited and said that we went to Subway and just ran into a _little _monster and we got hurt because we didn't know what to do.

**Two Days Later**

Balthazar and I were taking a walk down to the Balthazar's house for practice because he had to teach me new things.

"Why did a random monster come out of Subway to attack us?" I asked

"Well, the stronger a sorcerer gets, its ring gets stronger too which makes us easy to track. Monsters come to us if they've been sent by someone."

"'So, before that thing went to dust it said something like 'Nadisa will get you'. Who's Nadisa?"

He frowned and opened his mouth to answer.

But then hissing made us turn around.

And there, in front of us was a 17 foot woman who looked half snake and half mermaid. She had a HUGE snake around her neck and they were both hissing deeply.

When the snake-mermaid-woman opened her mouth, a stone tongue coiled out with poison thick all over it.

"_I AM NADISSSSSA!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Okay that's was the end of Chapter Two. If you want Chapter Three to come soon, REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you liked it. When I was first writing it I was actually completely clueless about what I was going to write but when I was looking up the movie on Wikipedia I saw something at the end of the summary:**

'**After the end credits,****Mickey Mouse's**_** Fantasia**_**wizard hat is seen in a glass jar in the antique shop, with Horvath's hat on a nearby table. A man takes it and wears it, implying that Horvath survived.'**


	3. Fighting

**Third chapter is out! Finally. I hope I didn't make anyone wait too long. If I did I am **_**very **_**sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

The creature-woman-thing hissed again and spoke in a voice that made chills crawl up my spine in terror.

"_And I will kill you right this ssssssecond!"_

I heard myself say the stupidest thing in the world.

"Lovely, would you like some fries with that?"

She spat at me which I dodged. Well, Balthazar pulled me out of the way, but still. Her spit landed exactly where I was a second ago and I watched what happened. First it seemed to blur like a hologram and then it sizzled for half a second and then burned a hole in the ground about 1 foot deep.

Balthazar unlike me (as much as I hate to admit it) is not an idiot so he sprung into action while I stared at the hole.

Then Balthazar said something in a foreign language which I somehow knew was Welsh.

"_A cleddyf sbâr ar gyfer y bachgen!"_

Something magically clicked in my mind and I translated it…somehow: 'A spare sword for the boy!"

I felt something in my hand and in the next second there was a sword in my hand. Not just any sword but a 3 and a half foot long gold sword. But it felt like a thousand pounds.

"Balthazar!' I groaned.

I didn't notice but he was fighting Nadisa. He was much quicker than I gave him credit for. He dodged attacks but he never managed to get his sword in her.

Irritated, he yelled out,

"_Pwysau , encil!" _

I felt the weight lessen as he yelled, 'Weight retreat!'. It felt just right in my hand and then for a wild second I felt maddeningly like Percy Jackson.

I felt lighter on my feet and I could almost see the adrenaline pumping through my veins but it was less dangerous.

I strode forward and the fight began.

Balthazar yelled at me to take on the snake while he took the _Merseuk_.

( I somehow knew it was called a _Merseuk_. Its pronounced Mur-sw-uk, well that's the English nickname for it. Its actual name in Welsh is _Fenyw Sarff_ which means Serpent Woman.)

"You want me to kill a _snake _and let you take the real deal?" I yelled back at him while dodging a bite a very dangerous whip of her hand and striking at it at the same time.

"Oh trust me, we _both _have the 'real deal'!" he shouted back.

I tried to scrape at the snake but it dodged every time and bared its fangs at me. I feinted to the left and almost got the head off but it twisted around the blade and almost broke it. Being smart though, I tore the blade back toward me and sliced it badly.

The snake woman yelled out in a rage of fury and slithered to face me. Balthazar striked at her but the snake lunged at him and Balthazar retreated in time to avoid a horrible set of fangs.

The snake woman turned back to Balthazar and ripped the blade out of his hand. He conjured up a Mega Plasma Bolt and hit her square on the chest and she howled but otherwise showed no signs of pain.

I saved him the trouble of having a hole inside him and tried lashing out at the Merseuk but she saw it coming and knocked me away.

I fell away a few feet but immediately got up again .I glanced at Balthazar who gladly took my distraction as a chance to grab his sword again.

He leapt out so suddenly it was almost a blur and got her right in the chest.

She yelled out in pain and her chest disappeared. Yes, _disappeared._ So her head was just floating in the air with the snake still around it.

"_Milltith Chi!" _which I easily translated as 'Curse you!'.

Before I could ask Balthazar if he killed it, partially anyway, she charged us.

I jumped just as she made to stab Balthazar and aimed a strike toward the middle part of the snake. It sizzled and the _Merseuk_ yelled. Well _yell_ doesn't exactly cover it. It was more like a shriek-yell-howl-Tarzan yell and trust me you don't wanna have to suffer through that.

She caught us by surprise by lashing out at Balthazar and tossing him about 15 feet away.

Before I could even look up or even yell out much less defend myself, she leaned and sunk her monstrous teeth in my shoulder.

I couldn't even cry out before I was engulfed in darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to Balthazar leaning over me and dabbing something on my cheek that stung a bit. He looked relieved when I finally awoke.

He let out a sigh of relief and called over to Veronica and Becky. Becky's eyes were red and puffy like she was crying and Veronica's eyes were just filled with tears but it was as if they didn't dare to spill over.

Becky let out a sob of happiness and I groaned. Not because of the pain but because I hated when girls overreacted. Balthazar seemed to understand and he gave me a secret eye roll.

I smirked because I thought if I smiled then my face would break.

**After a lot of tears and reassuring words later-**

_**Becky's POV**_

_He looks healed enough._

I thought worriedly. He was in a deep conversation with Balthazar. Finally I got up and sniffed.

"I should get going."

Veronica stood up and took my hands and squeezed them as if saying '_He'll be all right.'_

But in real life she said "Come back tomorrow, alright?" I nodded glad to have someone else to worry with.

I walked over to Dave and Balthazar. "Bye, Balthazar." I smiled. To Dave, I said a good-bye and a quick peck on his cheek to which he blushed greatly.

I slipped out the lab door with a last good-bye to Veronica. I breathed in the fresh air and let it console me. I sighed and walked down the steps.

Then a little fleck touched my nose. I looked up and saw little snowflakes raining down.

It looked magical. All these small white shapes floating and lounging everywhere it pleased.

I laughed to no one in particular. I held out my tongue and tasted a little snowflake and then wet my lips because they were so dry.

Then suddenly I felt a hand on my mouth and my eyes widened. A scaly arm wove around my neck and pulled me into the darkest of shadows….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Dave's POV**_

Exhausted, I sagged up the stairs with a crutch for my broken right leg. I had a couple of injuries. I had a broken right leg, a slightly swollen neck, and a whole shoulder of pain that was completely swelled.

I'd made a make-shift bed for the days when I'd wanted to sleep at the lab. I was in no condition to go to my apartment.

I opened the slightly creaking door and shock and surprise coated my face.

There on my bed was Becky.

Except her dress was hung in tatters and blood was on her. Her knees were hugged to her chest and her arms were sitting on her knees with her face buried in her arms.

"B-Becky?" I stuttered.

Then she looked up and it wasn't Becky's face that looked back at me. It was a terrifying face that could make someone pass out cold.

To give you a better idea of what I was facing I guess the top 3 on my list would be a cross between Joker, Ronald McDonald, and the lady at the end of the Scary Maze Game. Yep, a real Mrs. Universe.

Just the thing you wanna face after just almost dying, right?

The thing opened its mouth which looked like a stitched thing with messed up clown make-up except the red looked like real blood. It voice was horrible, like a million fingers scraping on a chalkboard.

'_Yr wyf yn arogl marwolaeth , o dewin aeddfed , ei anadl olaf a fydd , yn rhwystro hyn sydd ar ôl __rhag perygl a beth prevails'_

Then it let out a strangled scream and the form transformed into Becky, who hung limp on the bed, as unmoving as death itself.

**I hope there weren't too many errors. Remember to review if you want the next chapter to come sooner:]**


	4. Blood and Roses

**Next chapter! Yay!...sort of? Anyhoo I am sorry as a llama for not posting the chap for an eternity! Well actually just in 5 months, 26 days, and 1 year… **

**(Btw its in no one's point of view)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Dave let out a strangled yell that just seemed to escape his lips. That seemed to wake her up because in the next second the weirdest thing happened.

The limp form in the bed in tatters and blood that was Becky, seemed to glow a deep dark red like blood. Then she sat up on one knee, then the other and her head was bowed.

The silence was maddening. Then she screamed. Not just one yell but full blown scream of curses in Welsh. Her blond hair whipped around her face and then turned a deathly black. Her eyes turned a deep violet. She lunged at me and for a brief second I saw claws.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and Balthazar and Veronica were entering. Veronica let out a small shriek and backed up. Balthazar cursed.

The creature smirked at them and turned into Becky again. Her face was pale and she looked horrified enough to pass out .

I felt the same way because there was a searing in my chest and I was frozen.

"W-w-wha-D-d-da—AAAAAAAAA!" she collapsed in screams again and turned into the black haired purple eyed thing again.

"DIGON, CREADURE!" yelled Veronica. It sounded like di-kun and ccre-adure. She said 'ENOUGH, CREATURE!'

The most wicked expression crossed its face. Its eyes narrowed and its lips stretched up to the bone of her cheeks and the purple eyes flashed. Then it let out a vicious hiss.

The thing stopped. Becky was back. She broke froze and almost fainted until Veronica practically ran over and caught her. Becky sobbed. Veronica shared a glance with Balthazar.

"C'mon, Dave." He said softly.

I didn't hear him. I couldn't. His eyes widened as they settled on my chest.

My gaze followed down to my chest and I saw a gash. It was a huge mark made from 3 claws. I didn't know what happened. Then I remembered.

In the brief second I saw claws was when three needle sharp metal burning claws ripped through my chest.

* * *

**Dave POV**

A couple hours after Balthazar patched me up and I was laying on the couch panting, and I asked if I could see Becky.

Balthazar hesitated. Then he waved me over and helped me up the stairs. We entered through to a room where Becky was laying on a bed with Veronica hovering over her.

She was sleeping soundly and was in a gown that Veronica had clothed her in. Veronica glanced up at us and gently patted Becky's cheek before walking over to us.

"She's not doing so well, her blood was almost completely spilled. If it weren't for Merlin to teach us his tricks she would've been gone by now."

I shuddered silently and Veronica patted my shoulder. We all walked downstairs and I tried to pass my huffs and grunts and groans as sighs and deep breaths. When we reached the table where we were supposed to be talking I blurted before Veronica or Balthazar could sit down.

"What did that thing mean?" They gave me a questioning look and proceeded sitting down. I sighed holding back my impatience. "You know when it said something in ancient Welsh and it turned into that thing with purple eyes?"

They looked at me like I was mad. "Purple eyes?" asked Balthazar incredulously.

"When did it say anything in Welsh?" questioned Veronica.

I flipped through my memories and realized I never actually told them about them so I replayed everything.

"It never had purple eyes or black hair, it just looked like Becky." Veronica gave me a look that made me doubt my sanity.

"Yes it did! And it said stuff in Welsh too!"

Balthazar coughed. "Dave it didn't say anything in Welsh.."

"Yes it did! You weren't there!"

"Actually Dave," said Veronica, "Balthazar and I were actually on our way upstairs and Balthazar decided to check on you so we waited outside your door but we could hear everything. There wasn't anything in Welsh we heard shuffling and then your yell."

"The door must've muffled it up or—

"Dave, we could hear you as clear as day." Said Balthazar.

Then I repeated what it sad in Welsh as best as I could and they're eyes widened. "I know what it means, in translation but I don't know what s supposed to happen..Translated it means- I smell of death, a magician mature, his last breath which will prevent what is left from danger and what prevails.."

There was a deadly silence that was interrupted when the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other and Veronica sighed and left to get the door.

Me and Balthazar continued arguing quietly and then stopped when we heard Veronica's alarmed shout.

"I'm sorry but no!" It was filled with a surprised anger that made Balthazar rush over with me at his heels.

When I approached the door a strange but very subtle scent reached me. It smelled like roses and blood at the same time and I shot Balthazar a glance before we reached the door. He took no notice and I was disturbed by the fact that no one else could smell it. I passed it off as too subtle for the old man.

But the scent was stronger when I saw who was by the door. I gasped a little as I took it in. It was a girl. But a beautiful girl with straight black hair that was waist length and blew lightly in the breeze. She had bangs that hung centimeters from her eyes with volume. But it was her eyes that frightened me. They were a bright and pronounced purple that almost sparked with evil. What also frightened me was the little déjà vu I had. It was a memory of Becky turning into a black haired purple eyes beauty, but frightening monster.

When she saw me all she did was take one of her long slender fingers and brush a stray jet black hair out of her eyes. Her eyes settled on me and she spoke, almost purred, in an angelic voice that dripped with hope.

"Will you be able to help me, young man? My car's broken down and I lost my phone so I cant find anyone else to help me. My cars out there and I have to get to my friend at the hospital, she's really sick." Her eyes scrunched up slightly so her pale face had a beautiful pout at her lips. "Please?" she purred.

I shared a severe look with Balthazar and gave him a guarded look that said I would be careful. I nodded and her face broke into a glorious smile. "Great!" She led me across the street to an expensive looked Mercedes Guardian in a sleek black with cats eye headlights. I let out a low whistle at the polished beauty.

She chuckled and I started fixing the car. She leaned on the side and I could see her reflection through the rearview mirror and I finally took her whole appearance in.

She was dressed in dark black skinny jeans that hugged her long slender legs, and a black jacket that was like a second skin to her torso. The jacket had a slit so you could see a glimpse of the purple top she wore underneath. On her hands she had diamond black bracelets that clunked together gently each time she moved her hands and a dark gray scarf was wound around her neck in a way that you could still see the necklace, a couple of chains with silver flowers on the edge. On her feet were beautiful Tinazata's in a dark rich purple and they made a nice hallow sound each time the heel made contact with the ground. A gust of wind blew and her jacket opened slightly to reveal the purple top with a chain tied around her waist with the black bow on the right side of her hip. **(outfit is on my profile;)**

Her bangs that hung in front of her forehead shook a little as she smiled and held out her hands before I started fixing the car. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Layla." She smiled softly and held out her hand, which had nails painted a fiery purple that matched her eyes.

Layla.. That meant _Dark Beauty_.."I'm Dave." I tried saying it with no emotion but it was hard when you were looking at someone so beautiful. I could even hear the edge of eagerness in my voice and I think she could hear it too because her smile widened.

After that, I tried to focus on fixing the engine but once in a while my eyes would stray toward her beautiful form, elegantly curved while she leaned back and put a foot on the tire. She threw her head back and her jet black hair tumbled behind her shoulders and her purple eyes twinkled at the stars above.

"How long has it been since you've lived here?" She asked.

"I think most of my life." I tried to be on guard while she struck up the conversation.

"It's very beautiful, it's like a new place in the night." She looked around at the stars and the subtle green trees and a bit farther down, at the other houses. "Do you live here or just invent here?"

That caught me off guard. How did she know I invented here? "I share a house with my roommate some far down, we both go to the same University. "

"Physics?"

"Yep."

"I can see you like a lot of it. Is it just you and those other two here right now?" Her tone was casual but I could've sworn her gaze had flickered to the upper room where Becky lay. I worked faster than because I somehow knew there wasn't something right about this girl. She sighed quietly and walked over to me, her heels making that rich hallow sound.

"Well?" She added when I didn't reply.

I opened my mouth to answer but she interrupted by saying, "Can I use your bathroom?"

I wiped my forehead. "Yeah, go inside, walk down the hallways and it's the second on the right."

"Thanks." She flashed a smile and then disappeared.

I finished up and wiped my hands on a towel I conjured up(Balthazar has been teaching me) and made it disappear again. As I was walking back to the house I glanced up and thought I saw a curtain stir in the room Becky was in. I walked faster to the house and almost ran into Layla at the exact same time the curtain stirred.

"Oh wow you fixed it!" She squealed . I was about to glance over at the room again when she grabbed my hand and ran over to her car dragging me with her. Her hand had a subtly tight grip but it could have been passed off as excitement.

She grinned and let go of me and clapped her hands once. "Thank you so much!" I really couldn't find any words to say, she was almost glowing, but it couldn't be passed as an overreaction, it was just the right amount of excitement.

She then flipped her phone open(a purple and black Droid) and asked me what my number was. My human instinct was to be thrilled but my wizard instinct told me to be on guard. I told her my number and she dialed it. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was much less magnificent than hers.

"Save the number and call me sometime! Oh wait I never asked, what your name?" She looked up from her phone.

"Dave." She slid the keypad out and her fingers flew over the keypad. Then she closed it and gave me another smile.

"Thanks for all your help, Dave. Hope to see you soon!" Then she leaned in and pecked my cheek. I could feel myself turning red.

She then gracefully jumped in her car(while I held the door open, I couldn't help it!) and she gave me yet another smile and drove off. The light smell of blood and roses flew was still lightly in the air. Why was I the only one that could smell that?

I made my way over to the house, and my phone suddenly weighed a couple more pound as I realized I had her number. Then I remembered Becky and I felt like kicking myself.

"Is everything alright?" asked Veronica. Balthazar just frowned.

I had a hunch that was related to the stir of the curtain in Becky's room. My voice was strained as I spoke. "I need to see Becky." It wasn't a question.

"She must be sleeping." Replied Balthazar.

"I don't care, I have a hunch." My voice grew stronger as that hunch became more of a realization.

Veronica got up with Balthazar and handed me the key to her room. I snatched it and didn't care that they were following me, because I bolted up the stairs to her room.

I shoved the key in the lock as the hunch was waving itself in my mind and I knew what I would see before I opened the door, but I was still shocked at what I saw.

Or what I didn't see. On the bed there was nothing. The sheets were smoothed out as if there never was a person laying there.

No Becky.

The smell of blood and roses was subtle in the air…

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger! Sorry for any errors. PLEASE go on my profile and look at Layla's outfit, i worked hard on it, and if you have a Polyvore account leave a comment:) If you wanna know what happens next REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


End file.
